Down By The Lake
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper does not do camping. So why is he camping in Wisconsin with the Munroe’s? Oh yeah, he wants to prove to them that he’s the perfect boyfriend for Sonny. ChadSonny -Discontinued-
1. Packing Up

**A/N:** Well I'm starting a new story!! I was planning to start this story later on in the year or even next year, but I got impatient :p This story is going to be different from what I write since I don't normally write comedy mulit-chapters, only one-shots. Ha, I guess there's a first for everything right? :D Plus, I haven't written in first person in a story for a while. So sorry if the tenses are mixed up or somewhere in the middle of the story, it's written in third person. I try my best to check the spelling and grammar, but sometimes my brain is just stupid and I miss the mistakes xD So enjoy the first installment of Down By The Lake :)

* * *

Chapter One  
Packing Up

**[**Chad's POV**]**

"Please, pretty, pretty please?"

I hated the state I'm in right now. This sucks _sooo _much, it's not even funny. All you males out there would know what I'm going through and would feel completely sorry for me while you ladies would be calling me a prick for not saying yes already. Maybe I am a prick, but what she wants is definitely not worth it!

"Sonny, I love you but _hell _no." I told her, giving her an annoyed look. She frowned, looking like she's losing hope by the second. I wanted to feel bad. What boyfriend wouldn't? But at the same time I was pretty ecstatic because this meant she'll probably get off my back. (Don't tell Sonny that though.)

"Come on, Chad, please? It's just one little week." She said, talking in that cute baby voice that always got me to say yes. But not this time. I needed to man up and not fall for her adorable traps. Instead, I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. Not even the cutest thing she'll do will make me change my mind.

Sonny wrapped her arms around my neck and looked straight into my eyes. She leaned in and kissed me deeply, throwing me off guard. I eagerly kissed her back, placing one hand on her back and the other on her waist. Hmm, candy flavored lip gloss. I almost got lost into the kiss, but sadly she pulled away with another guilt-tripping worthy look on her face. "Please?" she asked one more time.

"Well…" I started. Nuh-uh! No way! I was not going to let her stupid cuteness and that amazing kiss change my mind! No! I am Chad Dylan Cooper, a man! And Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall weak when it comes to petty things like this! No, no, no, nooo! I will not let her get her way! Come on, Cooper, you can do it. _Just. Say. No_.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

I am a weakling. A powerless weakling. I should be ashamed of myself.

"Yay, I love you!" she squealed, kissing my lips once again. I smiled at her happiness. She just looks so glad right now…_ugh_. I hate being the 'best boyfriend ever'. To think I had one tight reputation, now I have another to keep up with. I stared down at Sonny. She looked remarkably stunning in that hot outfit. Oh great, I think dating Sonny is turning me into a sap.

"Sonny, are you even sure that I'm capable of…of…"

"Camping?" she finished for me. I shuddered at the word. Ugh. Camping. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do tents, he doesn't do sleeping bags, he doesn't do dirt, or un-gourmet food, and he especially doesn't do public bathrooms. Did I mention bugs? Yeah, he doesn't do bugs either. I hated camping ever since I was a little kid. Call me weird, but I just hated the outdoors. And now I just agreed to go camping in _Wisconsin._ It was like I just agreed to stay in Hell for a week.

Sonny giggled at my distressed face and tousled my hair. "Chad, it's just camping. And we're only going to be there for a week. You'll survive." She assured me. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. Pfft, yeah, I'll 'survive'. My hair will be frizzy due to the lack of hair product, my clothes will be marred with mud, I'll have to sleep on the floor, and I'll be forced to use the shower for ten freaking minutes for God's sake! I _will not_ survive!

"If I don't, I'm going to buy every campsite in Wisconsin and shut them all down." I threatened. Sonny laughed and hugged my shoulders, placing a small kiss on my cheek. I didn't tell her that I was serious.

"Don't worry, you'll love Wisconsin. I can't wait until you meet the rest of my family! My cousins and brothers were pretty surprised that I was dating the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper." I smirked. Finally we talk about something important: me.

"Well only special girls get the privilege to date CDC." I replied, winking at her. Sonny blushed and smiled, shaking her head. Yes, yes, I'm such a romanticist, I know. "And only one girl could actually get him to go _camping_." I said with my eyebrows raised. Sonny grinned at me, obviously hearing the irritation in my voice.

"This is why I love you so, so much!" she said, kissing me once more. (Okay, if she kisses me all the time while we're there then I actually won't mind camping. Hey, maybe we could share a tent…) "I have the best and sweetest boyfriend ever." She smiled, interrupting my fantasy.

"Yes, yes, I know I am. Thank you." I said, earning a laugh and an eye roll from Sonny.

"Okay well you better pack up now since we're leaving in two days." She said, getting up. I groaned and pulled her back down, trapping her in my arms.

"_Sonnnyyy_, can't we just stay here for a little while?" I whined. Honestly, I do not want to pack up for this stupid camping trip. I already don't want to go, so what makes people think I want to pack up? I'll have to look for old suitcases so mine won't get ruined, and to make things worse, I have to actually put my precious things in there! It'll be like torment if I have to watch—let alone _do_—that.

"_Chaaad_," Sonny replied back in the same whiny voice I used with her. "You really need to start packing up." I gave her a look, showing her that I probably won't be packing for my things in a while. "And if you _don't_ start packing, I'll do it for you." She threatened, dare I say, sexily. I groaned. I love Sonny, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I actually want her to touch my belongings. (I already let her touch my hair—isn't that enough?!)

"Look, I promise you that I will pack my stuff under one condition." I bargained. Sonny looked at me, ready to take my offer no matter what it was. "We have to share a tent." I said. (No, not for that reason, perverts.)

"Oh, Chad, my parents…uncles…guy cousins…and especially my older brothers won't allow that." Sonny stuttered. Her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment as the thought came into her mind. Sharing a tent with her boyfriend probably doesn't give her family the best…impression of our relationship, but I don't want to share one with her overprotective family!

"Oh, _come on_, Sonny." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You know that I will not share a tent with the male half of your family—no offense." I said.

"Well we don't really have much of a choice…" Sonny said. Her voice trailed off with nervousness drawn into it. I threw my head back and groaned for what seemed like the billionth time this hour. It was like the more we talked about this whole camping trip, the more it sounded worse. (Maybe I shouldn't have caved in so fast.) "Or maybe you could get a tent by yourself! That will work too, right?" Sonny added quickly, obviously trying not to upset me.

"Well that's better…but I still don't know if I should go or not…" I said. I tried not to smirk as Sonny began to ramble on what could benefit me more for the camping trip. She must _really _want me there. I couldn't blame her. A camping trip with her annoying family doesn't seem too much fun, or fun at all. Plus, a whole week without me? Pfft, she wouldn't last long. (I probably wouldn't be able to last long without her either, but at least I don't have to experience my misery while camping with irritating people.)

Sonny and I walked out of the studio together hand-in-hand. "And I promise you that you won't have to share a tent with anyone, you'll get an air mattress bed instead of a sleeping bag, and I'll even promise you the good s'mores! Just…please come to this camping trip with me, Chad, please?" she begged.

Ugh, more with the begging and the guilt tripping. Why must she be so freaking adorable?! Really, it's turning me into a mush, and I seriously don't like it. Chad Dylan Cooper is not a mush…unless he's with Sonny. _Ugh_. Sometimes, I hate love. It makes me feel so feeble that it's sad. (I bet all you people are laughing at me right now. If you are, _stop_.)

"Don't worry, I'm going, I'm going." I assured her indignantly. Sonny is also turning me into a stupid pushover. Curse her and her freaking cuteness. Sonny smiled (sweetly of course) and held onto me closer, placing another kiss on my cheek. Okay, I _had _to smile there. Maybe I could actually learn to enjoy this camping trip… (I said maybe.)

We stepped into my car and I headed over to Sonny's house. "Wait, we need to go to your house." Sonny said once she saw the route I took. Oh God, please don't say it. Don't remember, don't remember, don't remember! "We need to start packing for your stuff, and I know that _you _won't pack up, so I have to be there to make sure that you do." She remembered. Damn.

"Fine," I said, defeated once again. I took the exit towards my house with an annoyed look on my face. Sonny touching my stuff. My stuff. Her hands on _my _stuff. Oh God, I think it's going to take a miracle for me not to blow up every time she makes physical contact with anything I own.

--

"Sonny, how are ya, dear?" my mom asked once Sonny and I walked in through the front door. Sonny greeted my mother politely and gave her a quick hug. Mom honestly liked Sonny—no she _loved _her. She treated her like the daughter she never had. (It was both annoying and relieving but mostly annoying.) It's pretty shocking since my mom usually pays no attention to the girls I date. But being Sonny, well she's just too lovable for her own good.

"We'll just be upstairs, Mom." I said, grabbing Sonny's wrist and heading towards my room.

"Not so fast, Chad, you know the rules of this house when it comes to girls." She said strictly. "Even if it is Sonny, all the rules apply. Your door is opened, _wide open_." She instructed. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head while Sonny giggled. We then continued our way towards my room. "Have fun at your camping trip though, sweetie!" my mom called out before we entered my room.

"Wait—how did she know?" I asked Sonny, eyeing her curiously.

"_Well_, I thought that if I couldn't convince you then maybe your mommy could." Sonny said innocently. I rolled my eyes again. Wow, she really had this thing planned out.

"Okay, let's start packing." I said grumpily. I grabbed a brown suitcase from the back of my walk in closet and laid it out on the floor. My nose crinkled at the smell. Good God, this thing was _old_. I grabbed the Febreeze bottle my mom keeps in my room and began to spray the suitcase continuously until the bottle practically ran out.

Sonny rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle from my hands, setting it on the coffee table to the side. "We'll spray it when we're done, Chad. What we really need to do is start packing. I know that you'll throw a fit if you forgot something important so we have to do this today." She said. "And I don't want to hear you complaining the whole time." She muttered underneath her breath as she walked towards my closet.

"Well I don't think that you want to touch my things…certain things…ya know?" I subtly warned her. Sonny bent down onto one of my drawers that contained one of those _certain things_. "Don't open that!" I yelled, shutting the drawer just before she could see anything. Sonny started laughing at me.

"Are your tidy-widies in there?" she giggled. I gaped at her. Chad Dylan Cooper does not use tidy-widies!

"No but my boxers are!" I covered my mouth once I realized what I just said. I am _incredibly stupid_. My face turned an unbelievable shade of red while Sonny giggled non stop in front of me. Oh God. She lay on my carpet, trying to breathe as laughter escaped her mouth. Could this day get any worse than it already is?

"O-oh m-my gawd! Ha-ha-ha!" was all I could make out from her. Oh, and I also heard "boxers" here and there. I don't think I want to know what she was really saying.

"Don't make me change my mind about this camping trip." I warned once I got fed up. Sonny took deep breaths, trying to contain her laughter. She bit her lip to suppress any more giggles.

"Okay, okay, oh-kay." She breathed, trying to catch her breath. She smiled at me. "You can go fix your…_boxers_ and I'll do your shirts." She said. Sonny walked over to the other side of my closet and looked through my large collection of shirts. I resentfully opened my drawer and grabbed pairs of boxers. I ran to my suitcase and placed them inside before Sonny could sneak a peak. There's no way in hell I'm letting her see what I wear under my pants.

"Chad do you have anything else besides dress shirts? Where're your casuals?" Sonny called from my closet. I glanced at her and laughed. She was literally tangled in between all my button-up and dressy shirts that_ Mackenzie Falls _gave to me over the years.

"You're in the wrong section." I said. I took her hand and led her to the end where all my casuals are.

"God, you are way too organized. My parents would be so proud of me if my closet was as clean as yours." Sonny commented as she began to pull out random shirts I own. She hung some up to my body to see if it would look good on me. (Which I thought was a waste of time and downright ridiculous since _everything _looks good on me.)

In the end she picked out fourteen shirts for the day and night and seven pairs of shorts, pajama bottoms, and jeans. FINALLY.

"Okay, now time for your bathroom things." Sonny announced as she skipped into my bathroom. She opened my oversized medicine cabinet and widened her eyes. "Oh my God," she said as she stared at the rows of hair product and skin care I owned. Hey, I wasn't kidding when I said that my hair and face had to be _perfect_. "You have so much junk, Chad! I don't even own this many things for my hair or face and I'm a girl!" Well the cabinet is oversized for a _reason_.

"Well that's because your whole self is naturally pretty! I need product to keep me dashing!" I retorted. Sonny blushed and smiled shyly at me.

"Aw, I'm naturally pretty?" she asked, completely flattered. I smirked at her. Well I did know how to swoon the ladies.

"Yes, yes, you're very naturally pretty." I said. Well it _was_ true. Even I had to admit it—plus CDC does not date ugly girls.

"Even prettier than you?" she teased.

"Don't test me, Munroe." I joked, placing a peck on her lips.

"But seriously, Chad, we can't bring all of this to the campsite. It'll all take up least three suitcases!" Sonny replied as she turned her head and stared back at my various types of face washes, hair products, and other vital necessities that were stored in the cabinet.

"Well…I guess we can bring…some." I forced out. I stared at them warily, wondering if I could seriously live seven days without all of them.

"Yay, that's my Chad." Sonny smiled, kissing my cheek.

After a painful hour of deciding what to bring (Sonny was so close to giving up and just bring everything. So close.), I was all finally set. Thank God! I thought that I was gonna go insane in there! Sonny looked like she was close to losing it as well.

Sonny and I were currently in my entertainment room, watching TV. My arm around her waist, her head on my shoulder, the usual. I couldn't concentrate on what I was watching though. (Which probably was a good thing since Sonny forced me to watch _So Random._ Ugh, me watching _So Random _is just painful.) All I could think about was Sonny's family. I haven't really met her entire family, and her parents don't really love me. They don't hate me (or at least I hope they don't), but I guess you could say that they just tolerate me.

Mrs. Munroe was pretty nice…I guess. Annoying—yeah. Almost as annoying as my mom. (Which is saying something.) She was strict but reasonable. She didn't think that I was an 'ideal boyfriend' at first because of my freaking rep (which astounded me because Chad Dylan Cooper is an ideal everything!), but I'm starting to warm up to her.

Mr. Munroe is the same. He has the whole daddy's girl going on between him and Sonny, but he likes me better than Mrs. Munroe does for two reasons: I make Sonny happy (in your face, suckas!), and I pretend to like whatever the hell he loves. Football, junk food, and all that crap. Her dad was a total American. So let's just say that he tolerates me better.

But Sonny and I have been dating for a couple of years, and if it took that long to get her parents to 'like' me, it couldn't possibly take the rest of her family to 'like' me in just seven days. Sonny has three brothers, older brothers, _brothers_! They all go to college in Wisconsin, but I've seen pictures of them. They're all big, muscled, and can easily beat me up in one punch. Sonny said that she gets along with her brothers and that they're pretty close. And this is me, Chad Dylan Cooper, who's dating their sweet innocent baby sister. Uh crap much?!

The rest of her family just looks like they could irritate me to the highest degree from the pictures and stories Sonny tell me. I'll try not to shout at them since they are in fact my girlfriend's family. But for the sake of my sanity, I'll have to take my anger out on _something_. (Maybe there'll be a car to kick or something.)

Then I think to myself, _what the hell am I doing, agreeing to go __camping__?_ That's like torment, death, and more torment mixed into a family vacation. Why should I do this in the first place? What's the point? The whole freaking world knows that CDC does not do camping. So what am I doing, going camping in Wisconsin for a week with Sonny's family?

I glanced at Sonny. She snuggled herself into me, looking as if she had no intention of letting go. I smiled and kissed her forehead, earning a smile from her. God, I love her. Yes, you heard right, I _love_ L-O-V-E love her. I feel like I would do anything humanly possible for her, anything to keep that smile on her face, _anything_. Because when she's happy, I'm happy. (God, I'm such a sap/mush/loser.)

So you know why I'm going camping in Wisconsin for a week with Sonny's family? I'm going to prove to them that I'm the perfect boyfriend for her.


	2. Welcome to Wisconsin

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the amazing response! You people are awesome :) I would have updated this yesterday, but I had no time since I had to get to the Jonas Brothers concert early. (I actually got to see Nick Jonas and Jordin Sparks close!) Ha, as much as I would want to ramble on about how amazing it was, I won't. lol. This story was supposed to be all in Chad's POV, but in this chapter, I realized that it wouldn't really work out, so I guess it'll switch off from time to time. But it'll be mostly in Chad's since I love that boy's mind xD  
Oh and thanks to Cherie my new beta! :D

* * *

Chapter Two  
Welcome to Wisconsin

**[**Chad's POV**]**

I am dead sure that my favorite part of this trip would be the airport, and trust me when I say that it was not something special. First, I had to wake up at seven-freaking-AM to get to the airport in time to meet Sonny and her parents. Mother, being the dear she is, dragged me out of my bed by pulling me, no not by the ear but by my _hair _and pushed me into the shower—_with my clothes still on._ Yeah, getting soaked with cold water definitely wakes a guy up to his dismay.

So after my 'mourning issues', I finally arrived at the airport. I saw Sonny at the front, waiting for me I suppose. She welcomed me with a hug and took me inside. We gave the workers our luggage to load and headed further inside. I tried not to roll my eyes once I saw Connie and Arthur Munroe. They were wearing the most _hideous _outfits I have ever seen in my life. But if they were going camping they would have been in the perfect attire…wait…never mind.

"I am so thrilled to go back home! I miss Wisconsin so much." Connie said enthusiastically with excitement written all over her eyes. Arthur was just as eager as his wife as he smiled widely at us. The look on his face said that he was jumping up and down like a child in the inside. Connie glanced at me and smiled warmly. "Are you excited to visit our hometown for the first time, Chad?"

Uh, no. Not at all. Not even _close_.

Before I opened my mouth to say the obnoxious and rude truth (the truth nonetheless), Sonny squeezed my hand tightly to the point where it was white. I tried not to wince as the feeling in my hand began to grow numb. I stared down at her while she glared at me, subtly warning me to not upset her parents. Subtle but _painful_!

"Uh, yeah, totally." I lied, putting on a fake smile. Sonny stopped suffocating my hand and smiled at me. I glared back at her before averting my eyes onto her parents to see if they fell for it. Connie and Arthur smiled at me before turning to each other to have a conversation of their own. Looks like they bought it. But how could they not? I am Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation.

"Jeez, woman, you practically stopped my blood circulation." I mumbled to Sonny as we walked into the checkpoints. Sonny grinned innocently up at me as she placed her shoes and backpack into the gray tray. I rolled my eyes and took off my shoes along with my belt, placing it into another gray tray before following my girlfriend towards the metal detector. We walked through it with ease before grabbing our belongings. I sat down on one of the chairs first while Sonny rummaged through her stuff.

"Ehmagawd! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" I smirked to see three tween girls running up to me. They began to gush out their creepy (yet flattering I must say) obsessions over me while confessing their undying love for me. What can I say? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I smirked at them, laughing at their…love I guess would be the nicest word to put it. "Chad, come on, my parents are already over there." Sonny said, already in her shoes with her backpack around her shoulders.

"Ehmagawd! It's Sonny Munroe! Ah, Channy date!" one of the girls screamed. Sonny and I had to laugh at our stupid couple name. Hey, it's cute…I guess. "Ehmagawd, where are you guys going off to? A romantic vacation to the Bahamas or something?!" they squealed. Pfft, I _wish_.

"Sadly no," I muttered underneath my breath, standing. I grabbed Sonny's hand and flashed a smile at our fans.

"Bye, guys!" Sonny waved before we headed off to the waiting areas.

She leaned her head against my shoulder as we walked in between the groups of people who were rushing towards their destinations. We got a few stares here and there, but we mostly saw adults so the call for security was not necessary. (Or at least I hope it wasn't.)

Sonny and I plopped down on one of the seats with her parents next to us. It didn't take long until they called up first class to board on. I frowned and tried to stay planted in the seat, but Sonny grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me up, leading me into the plane. If she wasn't my age, people would have been mistaken that she was a mother trying to drag her stubborn son in.

"But I don't wanna go!" I huffed, trying to keep my feet cemented to the ground.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are coming this instant!" Sonny replied motherly, jerking me into the plane. I saw a glimpse of the rest of the people near us before I unwillingly entered the plane. They now probably think that Sonny and I are the most pitiable human beings on the planet. I reluctantly sat on the seat next to Sonny, glaring at her. She smiled sweetly at me and pecked my lips. "Come on, Chad, this is gonna be so fun. You'll love camping!" I rolled my eyes. Me—love camping? Fat chance.

I sighed and looked out the window. Next stop: Wisconsin.

--

**[**Sonny's POV**]**

Our plane finally landed. I grinned excitedly out the window to see my hometown again. Gosh, I missed Wisconsin _so _much. I was really happy when my parents announced that we were going to have a camping family trip this week. I thought it was going to be the best week of my life since I was going back home to my family, but then I remembered something…or some_one_.

Chad.

I couldn't enjoy myself without my boyfriend at my side. Chad and I practically spend everyday with each other. I knew that I was going to be miserable without him. When I told my parents that I didn't know if I can go without being able to see Chad for the next week, they (unenthusiastically) said that I could bring him if I wanted to.

Ha, one problem. He doesn't want to come. (But you could probably tell that.) Heck, the rest of my family back home wasn't that ecstatic either. _You're bringing that puppy shoving jerk to come camping with us?! _Was the response I was hoping not to get from my family members. Oh God, please don't make this next week disastrous.

So now we are sitting in the plane, my parents already heading up front. "We'll meet you at the baggage claim. I gotta wake Mr. Drama Snob up first." I told my parents, grinning. They nodded their heads before walking out of the plane. The first class seats were all practically empty except for me and Chad, and the flight attendants looked like they were getting impatient by the second. Okay, Munroe, you gotta do this fast.

I stared at Chad and poked his face. Chad stirred and turned to the other direction, leaning against the backrest. Aw, he looks so cute when he sleeps! Ugh, I can't believe I'll have to wake him up. (Let's just say that my boyfriend does not enjoy his sleep getting interrupted.)

"Chad," I whispered into his ear.

"Hmm, Sonny," he …umm…groaned? Oh God, what the heck is he dreaming about?! "Yeah…right there…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled furiously into his ear. Chad nearly fell of his seat as he jumped up in shock, hitting his head against the ceiling.

"Ow!" Chad yelped, rubbing his ear. "Why are you yelling at me?" he hissed.

"Well why were you dreaming inappropriately about me?" I retorted. Chad turned red but hid his embarrassment with an eye roll and an irritated look. He stared at me normally, trying to put on that cool guy façade he normally wears.

"Where are we?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Wisconsin," I smiled, looking out the window again. Chad groaned once more.

"I shouldn't have asked." He complained.

"Chad, please don't whine." I begged, grabbing his hand. I slung my backpack onto my shoulders and dragged him out of the plane. Chad held onto the door, desperate to not step foot on Wisconsin. Oh _now _he wants to be inside of the plain. "Don't be stubborn!" I said, trying to pull him away from the door. Chad gripped onto it tighter, as if he was holding onto it for his dear life. I sighed, frustrated. Curse those stupid work-out gyms for making Chad stronger.

"Don't make me go camping!" he pleaded pathetically. I almost laughed except I was too aggravated to.

"You are going camping, mister! Don't make me call security!" I warned. Chad sighed grumpily and let go of the door, causing me to fall back with him landing right on top of me. Chad's back suffocated me. Ugh, he _has _been working out. "You're too heavy!" I said, trying to breathe while attempting to push him off. Chad rolled over and stood up.

"Hey, this is all muscle, woman." He said. I rolled my eyes. Oh Chad. He smirked at me and lent his hand down to pull me up. "You know you like it." He teased before placing a quick kiss on my lips.

_Okay_, I do like it. Psh, it's not like I'm going to tell Chad though.

"C'mon, let's get to the baggage claim before my parents get worried." I said while trying to fight a blush. Of course, I epically failed and my face was ruby red. The worst part was that Chad noticed. Oh God, why?

Chad snickered and wrapped his arm around me. "Okay," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes and we traveled over to the baggage claim.

On our way stumbled into a few fans—and many, _many_ Chad obsessing girls. It's kind of a downer to know that the state I was born and raised are also home to Chad fanatics. (And a fanatic is just a nice name to call them.) Seriously, if I had to encounter another Chad Dylan Cooper loving maniac I think I'll go insane. Not that I'm jealous. These are…kids! Pfft, I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous, seriously.

Chad wasn't helping either. His ego is increasing by the second. One more moment of: 'Yes, yes, I am amazing. I know, isn't _Mackenzie Falls _just the best show ever? Even better than _So Random_—no offense, Sonny' or anything like that, I _will_ shave Chad's beautiful hair while he's sleeping. (I'm not kidding.)

"Chad, we have to _go_." I muttered, trying not to look visibly angry in front of a bunch of preteens.

"Alright, alright, before the jealous monster bites you too hard." He said.

"What? I'm not jealous." I scoffed. I bit my lip down in frustration once I realized my voice raised a couple octaves higher.

Chad raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you, Sonny? Are you really?" he asked with another arrogant smirk. I groaned and smacked his chest.

"Let's go before I dump you." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him.

"Pfft, you can't dump me. You love me too much." He stated.

"Wanna bet?" I joked. He frowned at me and pouted.

"That's harsh." I laughed and kissed his nose.

After retrieving our luggage, we took our rented car and drove all the way to the Thomson Lake Campground. It could have been a nice car ride, well it _could_. You know: the kind when you play cute car games, sing to the radio, roll down the window and just let the wind take you to wherever it leads you to. Ha, but then I remembered I had Chad Dylan Cooper in the car.

Chad, being the spoiled brat he is, complained about _everything_. I was in no mood to argue with him though…well verbally.

"Ugh, this car smells like crap." _What did you expect it to smell like—flowers?_

"I bet the campsite is dirty and filled with bugs." _Um, we're __camping__._

"Why do we have to be so cramped in this piece of crap? We could have ordered a limo. Wait, does Wisconsin even _have_ limos? Do they even know what one looks like?" _You won't after I give you a black eye for annoying me!_

"I wanna go home." _Say that one more time and I'll run you over with this car!_

"Ew, is that a deer?" _Oh, Chad._

My parents are so lucky they didn't have to go through that miserable few hours of listening to the many complaints of Chad Dylan Cooper. So freaking lucky.

--

Once we finally got there (Thank God!), I met up with my family members. It was like all of my annoyance—thanks to Chad—was instantly forgotten once I saw my brothers. I screamed and ran over to them, practically knocking all three of them with my hug.

"Sonny!" they all cheered.

"Devin!" I said first. Devin is my oldest brother, twenty-two to be exact. He's under a football scholarship and is your average jock. "Josh!" I exclaimed next. Josh is not just a typical science nerd. He's a twenty year old scientist who looks like he should be trainer at a gym because he has more muscle than Devin. "Ben!" I squealed lastly. Ben has to be my favorite. He's eighteen years old and loves to goof around like me. But he's also like Devin and is under a sports scholarship, just for hockey, and is attending in the same college.

"How is my baby sister?" Devin asked, throwing his arms securely around me and lifting me up into the air. I squealed and laughed, begging him to put me down.

"All grown up if I do say so myself." I grinned.

"Psh, you'll always be my baby sister." He teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"How's Hollywood? Meet any interesting people?" Josh asked, smiling genuinely at me. He adjusted his glasses and looked at me interestingly. The guy always looks like he's analyzing something even when he's just making a conversation.

"Actually, I met Selena Gomez!" I said.

"Damn, she's _hot_." Ben said. I laughed and smacked his arm playfully. "But of course you are too—in a non-disgusting incest way—since you apparently scored yourself a hotshot boyfriend?"

I turned red as my brothers glanced over behind me to catch a glimpse of Chad. I followed their gaze and inwardly groan to see him looking around, an obvious look of disgust written in his eyes. I slapped my forehead while my brothers stared at my boyfriend weirdly. Then their eyes then were on me. I could see the questionable look on their faces.

"Why did you pick a conceited jerky player for your boyfriend?" Josh asked incredulously. "The guy doesn't even look like the type who would be caught with a stain of dirt on his pants."

"He isn't." I muttered underneath my breath. "And guys, he's not…okay maybe he is conceited and a jerk, but he's really sweet…to me. But Chad's not a player. He loves me, and I want the four of you to get along." I said. My brothers gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Chad. He was scuffing his feet against a tree to shake the dirt off. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "Chad!" I called before he did anything stupider. "I want you to meet some people!"

I swore I saw him roll his eyes subtly as he walked over. "Hey," he said to my brothers nonchalantly. He looked at me with a bored appearance. His face read, 'Can I go now?' I quickly glared at him before looking at my brothers' expressions. They were all wearing false smiles, but I could tell in their eyes that they disapproved. They _really _disapproved.

"You must be our little sister's boyfriend." Ben gritted through his teeth. It must have taken him all the strength in the world to be nice to Chad right now.

"Crap, you're the overprotective brothers." He mumbled quietly enough for them not to hear. I giggled silently and held onto his hand for reassurance.

"Yep, this is my boyfriend Chad! Chad, this is Devin, Josh, and Ben." I said. "I can tell you guys are going to be great friends!" I said enthusiastically. Hey, I'm an actor too. I can lie about anything—even when I say that my brothers and Chad are going to be great friends. (Which I think that they won't. But fingers crossed.)

"Don't bet on it." Devin whispered. My brothers shared mischievous smiles and silent snickers. I gave them a harsh look and they immediately looked down at their shoes, trying to contain their laughter.

Chad scoffed in return. "Like I want to be their friends too." He whispered. I nudged him, mentally telling him to be the higher person. But who am I kidding? Chad as the higher person? Pfft, yeah right.

"Sonny, Melanie and Travis are here!" Mom called out.

"Melanie!" I screamed, running over to her. Melanie is my twelve year old cousin. Sure, she's younger than me, but we've been close like sisters ever since. I engulfed her in a hug. Travis on the other hand is my age, and he's closer to my brothers than I am, but he was like my best friend growing up.

"Sonny!" Melanie laughed, hugging me tightly. "I missed you so much! Do you have any idea how lame it is back home without you around? The only time I can actually see you is when I'm watching _So Random_." She looked behind me and her eyes widened. "Oh my God…is that…that…it's Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh my God, those magazines were telling the truth! You _are_ dating him! Oh my God!" she squealed.

Oh great. I forgot. My favorite cousin is one of those Chad Dylan Cooper obsessing girls. _Perfect_.

Melanie ran up to him and knocked him by surprise with a suffocating hug while rambling on about how much she adores him. Chad stared down at her uncomfortably, looking like he's trying to get out of her hold. I giggled at his helpless state while my brothers laughed and made fun of him.

"How's my famous cousin?" I heard Travis ask. I turned and smiled at him, giving him a hug as well.

"She's fine, but how's my partner in crime?" I giggled. Travis popped his collar and smirked at me.

"Still hot as ever, but single for some reason." He said. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You still haven't changed, Travis."

"Neither have you, Sonny. But hey, can you do me a favor? Can you give me Tawni Hart's phone number? She is _smoking_." I rolled my eyes and thumped his head. Do all guys just want to be with a girl just because she's 'hot' or 'smoking'?

"Sonny, get this kid off of me!" Chad yelled. He was beyond frustrated. I _had_ to laugh at him this time. I walked over to my poor boyfriend and pried Melanie off of him.

"I remembered back home Sonny and I_ always _talked about you! We always talked about how much we loved your show and how unbelievably cute you are!" Melanie squealed. I looked at Chad embarrassingly and clasped a hand over Melanie's mouth. This sixth grader seriously needs a muzzle. She still kept on talking while my hand was above her lips and her words ended up getting muffled.

"Oh, I was cute, Sonny?" Chad grinned smugly. I blushed and glared at Melanie. She pushed my hand away and continued.

"Oh, yes, she had the biggest crush on you back home! She even had this huge poster above her bed! And all over her notebooks she would write Mrs. Sonny Cooper all over!"

"Melanie, I think that's enough." I laughed nervously.

"No, actually go ahead." Chad urged. His freaking conceited hot smirk was on his lips again. "I would _love _to hear what Sonny thought about me back then."

"I thought nothing! What Melanie's saying are all lies!" I said, my voice squeaking again. Stupid squeaking voice!

"Were they, Sonny? Were they really?" I groaned at Chad's overused line and dragged Melanie away from him. I walked back to him to see another bored look on his face. I sighed again and frowned. He looked absolutely jaded that it was sad. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and looked up at him desperately.

"Can you please pretend to enjoy? You're 'our generation's greatest actor', you can pretend right?" I whispered.

"Sonny, I hate it when you guilt trip me. It turns me into this pushover of a boyfriend." Chad said, annoyed. He then looked down at me with a small smile. "But I will because I love you…but I have one condition." I rolled my eyes.

"What is up with you and your conditions?"

Chad ignored me and continued on. "I want to know what else you thought about me before we met." He said.

I sighed. Of course he'd ask that. And as much as I wanted to brush through it, I thought that I could use some fun with this little topic. I pulled Chad over so that his ear was right against my lips. "I thought you were so sexy in that school's uniform." I whispered seductively into his ear. Chad shivered and grabbed onto my waist, smirking at me as he faced me. I grinned innocently at him, giving him the purest look ever.

"That angelic girl people think you are is a total lie. You're such a bad girl." He teased.

"What can I say?" I giggled, pressing my lips onto his. Chad kissed me eagerly back, causing me to forget where we were…or who we were around.

"Sonny!" Devin said, pulling me off of Chad. We both glared furiously at him for interrupting. "And Chad." He said, his voice less enthusiastic. "We need to start setting up the tents."

"Wait, _we_ actually set them up? Like, by ourselves?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, what did you expect? The employees to set them up for us?"

"Well…yeah." Chad said truthfully. Devin rolled his eyes while I tried to stifle a groan. You have to excuse Chad; he has never been camping before.

"No, Cooper, _we _set up on our own. So you better start setting up your tent instead of sticking your tongue down my sister's throat." He said. I blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time today while staring wrathfully at my brother. Oh God, he _didn't_!

"I wasn't sticking my tongue down her throat!" Chad yelled. Everyone quieted down and stared at the three of us awkwardly. Chad cleared his throat and quickly hid the humiliation that he was feeling. He glared at Devin and folded his arms across his chest. "Besides, I don't even know how to set up a tent."

"Well you better learn if you want a place to sleep tonight, pretty boy." Devin sneered.

"Me…set up a tent?" Chad laughed. "C'mon, Chad Dylan Cooper does not set up tents."

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" Josh asked, walking up to us.

I sighed hopelessly. "Yeah, you better get used to it." I muttered.


	3. Tents Are Evil

**A/N: **Hey! I decided to update as fast as I could since _SonnyWithAChance _really wanted me to ;) So this chapter is for ya! Well I'm pretty excited for this weekend's episode of SWAC :] It looks good. I would watch it on YouTube, but last time I checked it was in Spanish and I don't feel like reading subtitles. Bleh. I'm lazy. Sue me. Oh and out of curiosity, what would you guys do if Tiffany Thorton and Sterling Knight ever dated? 'Cause that fun interview they did together sparked some Tiffany/Sterling lovers. Ha. I can't see them together though. They're like siblings! (Plus, I want Sterling to myself xD)  


* * *

Chapter Three  
Tents Are Evil

**[**Chad's POV**]**

How to pitch a tent by Chad Dylan Cooper.

First, you find a chair to sit down on (because CDC does not stand when he doesn't feel like it, and he does not sit on filthy dirt either). Then you promise some idiot an autograph if he or she sets your tent up, along with the air mattress, pillows, blankets, and your luggage inside, all ready to go once you step in. After that, you find your amazingly hot girlfriend, sit her on your lap, and endlessly make out with her while the sucker continues to fix your tent and your girlfriend's losers of a family chases deer, or goes bear watching, or whatever the hell those people do during camping.

That might have worked in California, but I guess it's different her in Wisconsin.

"Ugh, how the hell do I work this thing?!" I mumbled, frustrated. Every part and piece of the tent was sprawled in front of me with the exception of two bendy metal sticks that I was holding in my hand. Apparently, they were supposed to connect somehow. Where the heck is the instruction manual when you needed it?! I flipped the stick over and the damn thing smacked me in the face _hard_. "Oh fu—"

"Hey, Chaddykins, do you need help over there?" I heard one of Sonny's brothers (Ben, I think) mock me. He and the rest of Sonny's crap for brains brothers laughed at me, looking like they're having the time of their life. Ugh, losers. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have girlfriends. It looks like they spend their spare time acting like buffoons.

As much as I wanted to give them the finger or curse out colorful words out at them, a strong gust of wind blew and the rest of the sticks that held up the tent charged towards me. (I swear, the world just hates me today.) Most of them hit me on the legs (who knew metal hurt?!), but one skid off my shoe and somehow hit me right in the balls. Um, _ow_! Great, I now had bruises on my legs _and _on my groin!

"Oh, shit!" I whispered in excruciating pain, trying to make sure that the adults didn't hear me curse. I bent over, attempting to decrease the unbearable sting. Devin, Josh, and Ben's laughter doubled, almost to the point where they could hardly breathe—let alone function. Ugh, if I wasn't in an agonizing state, I would have given them a piece of my mind!

"Oh my gosh, Chad, are you okay?" Sonny asked worriedly. Oh God, please don't tell me that she actually saw what happened to me. I think I'll die if she did. I looked up to see Sonny bent down in front of me, her hand on my arm. "You have to be careful. It's pretty windy here." She said, trying to fight a smile. Dammit, she did see.

"I think your brothers planned it." I muttered, furiously shooting a glare towards their way. "They're out to kill me or something." Sonny giggled and glanced at her brothers whom were _still _laughing like maniacs.

"Guys, stop laughing please." Sonny pleaded nicely—with sugar lumps on top. In a heartbeat, their laughter stopped. (I think these guys love their little sister a little _too _much.) Instead of howling, they were smirking tauntingly at me, probably laughing violently in the inside. Ugh, the humiliation was still the same.

"I think I'm too injured to set this up. Can you do it for me please?" I asked sweetly, turning on the Chad Dylan Cooper charm. Hey, maybe my pain could get me out of pitching this stupid tent. Sonny smiled at me, placing a small kiss on my forehead. Maybe the world doesn't hate me today!

"Okay—"

"Sonny, can you come over here? I need your help unloading the rest of the stuff." Connie called out, completely ruining my one way of getting out of doing this work.

I groaned. Okay, it was official: the world utterly detests me today.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I gotta help my mom though. There's probably an instruction manual inside the box or it's printed on the side. You can do it. I mean, you're Chad Dylan Cooper." She said, offering me an apologetic smile. Sonny pecked my lips before skipping off to her parents to help unload the rest of the crap smelling car.

I reached out inside of the box and grabbed a small guidebook. I flipped through it, ignoring the long and complicated instructions and headed straight for the easy pictures. I glazed upon the pictures to find that they were not easy but completely complex. I ended up staring at that one page for a long time with a beyond confused look plastered on my face while trying to figure out what I'm even looking at. I threw the book down in frustration and groaned, giving up. Why is pitching up a tent so freaking hard?! They look so easy on TV, it's not fair!

I sat down and picked up two of the deathly sticks. I held it carefully while facing away from the wind. (These things could hurt someone!) I started spinning them on my fingers. Hey, if I can't set up a tent, might as well wait for someone else to feel enough pity on me to do it for me. While I absentmindedly spun the sticks, they collided and ended up connecting. I raised an eyebrow in shock. How the hell did I do that?

I slowly pulled the sticks apart, thinking that I might break them. I looked on the bottom to see that there were holes there. I rolled my eyes and groaned inwardly. I can't believe I missed that—for a whole hour! God, I'm an idiot.

"Ooh, looks like you've finally connected them! See, my Chad can do anything." Sonny smiled, handing me some bags of mine. She bent over and sat down next to me on the dirt (I know, me—sitting on dirt?! Well these people weren't smart enough to bring chairs so I had no other choice). "Now all you have to do is slip them through the holes in the tent! I'm sure you can figure out which one." She said brightly.

"Can't you just do it?" I whined, handing her the stick. "You know that I don't pitch tents, babe."

Sonny giggled and ruffled my hair, giving the stick back to me. "I still have to unload the rest of your millions of luggage, Chad. I'll help when I'm done." She promised. Sonny quickly jogged back to the car, leaving me in this mess.

I have to slip the stick in the hole? (That's what she said.) I grabbed the flimsy tent and searched for the hole. I found a small tunnel looking thing and placed the stick inside. Miraculously, it fit! I think I could get this done by dinner—which happens to be in thirty minutes.

…

Okay, I can't get this done by dinner. I stared hopelessly down at the rest of the sticks with an unknowing look on my face. I bent down and picked two random sticks and attempted to connect them. As I was about to succeed, I felt something—or some_one_—pounce on my back. I was instantly pushed onto the floor, my poor beautiful face scraped against the dirt. (If this is Melanie, I'm going to cage her!)

"What the heck?" I said, standing up. I found two chubby arms wrapped around my neck for support and heard girly giggling. (Ugh, I think Melanie is a psychopath. What girl in her right mind would randomly jump on a person's back?! Even if I am Chad Dylan Cooper, it's still not right!) I immediately grabbed the hands and pushed her off my back. I winced to hear a loud crack and crying. I spun around to see some four year old kid wailing fiercely. I swear to Christ, her vocal chords can knock anyone out.

"Chad, what did you do?!" Sonny scolded, rushing over to me and the kid. She picked the little girl up and hushed her. "Shh, it's okay, Grace. Chad didn't mean to. He's sorry." She cooed, rocking her back and forth. Sonny sent me a deadly glare once Grace quieted down. Oh crap. Cue the yelling girlfriend. "What did you do?!" she repeated in a hushed tone.

Crap. I guess another one of her thousands of cousins is joining us for camping as well.

I heard the three morons snickering at me again. I bet you they told this kid to jump on my back so I'd get mad and throw her off, ergo the tears and more embarrassment. The second I pitch this tent up, these guys are _so _getting it. But in the meantime, I had to give the best excuse to my seething girlfriend (who was seriously pissed).

"She's the one who pounced on me! I thought I was under attack or something!" I said, trying to defend myself. Okay, maybe I was being a little bit too overdramatic, but I will not get blamed for this! It's this kid's fault! If she didn't jump on me she wouldn't be crying! She's the one being an idiot, not me!

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Grace, let's go back to mommy!" she said in a cheery voice. "Oh, Chad, I think you should hurry up with the tent. Night's almost here and we're having dinner soon." She called out before returning that stupid four year old to her mother.

I sighed and stared helplessly at the clutter laid out in front of me. I looked up at the sky, sensing the cold winds that were going to rush through the campgrounds tonight. I knew that I was _not _going to sleep with Sonny's male half of the family, but at this rate, I probably wouldn't set the tent up by the time night falls. And it looks like all the jackets I packed up won't help me stand through the awaiting harsh winds tonight.

I repeat: I _hate_**hate**hate camping.

"Hey, do you need any help?" a voice asked me. I turned to see Sonny's other cousin, I think his name was Travis. Well, he doesn't look like he wants to kill or humiliate me.

"Actually, yeah, I have no idea how to set this up." I admitted.

At least declaring defeat to this guy was better than admitting it to the three bozos—who probably wouldn't stop laughing until eternity met its end. Gratefully, Travis didn't laugh at me. Instead, he nodded and began to help me out wordlessly. In a matter of seconds, my tent was finally set up. I think Travis is probably going to be the only family member of Sonny's that I will actually tolerate.

"Thanks," I smiled, nodding my head in appreciation. Travis smiled back and shrugged.

"It's alright. I've noticed that you were having trouble so I thought I'd help you. And I'm sorry for my cousins' immature behavior. Don't worry, they do that all the time to people they don't like…oh, no offense."

I laughed. "They didn't like me? Oh, I would have never guessed." I joked.

"Well you should cut them some slack. It's either teasing you every second possible or scaring the crap out of you for dating Sonny, so I'd be thankful that I was made fun of instead of pummeled. They're just harsh on you because Sonny's their baby sister and you're her first boyfriend. Plus, you got that rep of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't even matter. I don't like them that much either." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Travis laughed and glanced at his mom whom was over at the grill. "Well I gotta help with the dinner before my mom burns this whole campsite or worse—our food. God, she's like a walking disaster."

"Ha, I have a mom who's just the same." I said. We nodded at each other before Travis walked away.

Alright, my tent is finally pitched. Now I just have to unload my stuff and I'll be all set!

I turned to grab my bags and frowned that all of them were gone. I swore I saw Sonny handing the rest of them over to me while Travis fixed my tent. I spun around in a 360, wondering where the heck my luggage was. If an animal took it, I don't think what I'll do! All of my vital necessities were in there! My comb, my facial care, my hair product, my MIRROR! How can Chad Dylan Cooper look amazing without a mirror at his hand 24/7?!

I ran up to my girlfriend worriedly. "Sonny, do you know where you put my bags?!" I asked frantically. I have never been so freaked out! All of my personal belongings were lost somewhere in the middle of freaking nature! Some lunatic could find them or worse: the animals might make their mark on them…oh God I need my suitcases now!

"Chad, I handed them over to you minutes ago. They're supposed to be right next to your tent." Sonny said calmly. "And why are you hyperventilating?" she asked, smiling in hilarity. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing rate. Melanie and Grace giggled carelessly at me, probably amused at my hysterical state. Ugh, if Sonny wasn't right there I would have yelled at them.

"They're _not _there, babe." I said, attempting to sound more serene than I actually am.

Sonny glanced behind me to check if I was right. "Whoa, they have disappeared. I'm sorry, Chad, but I have no idea where they went. Maybe someone took them." She said. She then frowned and groaned silently, as if she knew who took them. Oh, I think we're on the same page on this one. Christ, those three idiots took my freaking bags! I'm going to murder them if any of my stuff gets wrecked!

"Guys, give Chad's stuff back." Sonny begged, jogging over to her brothers. I followed behind her, sending burning glares towards her brothers.

"What? We never took Cooper's stuff." Devin said incredulously. "Why would we ever do that?"

"Hmm, I dunno. I mean, taking his stuff is just juvenile." Josh said, playing along.

"That's just absurd." Ben finished it off with an obviously faked innocent look.

Worst. Actors. _Ever_. I have never seen people create such a terrible lies in my whole entire life.

"You better give me my suitcases or else I'll—" I started, but Sonny grabbed my arm and prevented me from going near her brothers.

"Chad, I'll handle this." She said in a quiet voice, kissing my cheek to ease me down. She walked over to her brothers and began to talk reasonably with them. I stared at the four siblings, my anger bubbling inside of me. I just wanted to cut Sonny's brothers throats, ferociously run them over with a bulldozer, then feed them to wild animals! And I will do that if they don't give me my freaking suitcases back!

"Chad, I know where they are!" Sonny said, smiling at me.

I sighed in relief. Oh thank God or else I might have gone berserk.

"Where did they hide them?" I asked.

Sonny bit her lip and giggled nervously. "Well…um…they're in that tree." She laughed, pointing at the tree above us. My eyes flickered up into the tree where I saw my suitcases lazily hanging upon each branch. I narrowed my eyes at the three morons before walking up to the tree. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. "At least they didn't throw them in the lake…" Sonny said, smiling at me.

Oh yeah, 'cause that definitely makes me feel better. (Note sarcasm.)

I glared at her and she immediately shut her mouth. "Well, I guess you have to get them for me." I said, shrugging.

Sonny looked at me as if I was crazy. "I'm sorry, what?" she laughed, thinking that I was probably joking with her.

"You have to get them for me." I clarified slowly.

If she seriously thinks that I'm going to risk ruining my custom made jeans from Milan, my designer shirt that cost me five hundred bucks, or my precious _face _from just climbing a tree, then Sonny probably doesn't know me as well as she thought. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do trees, let alone climb them. (I should probably add that onto the list of the other stuff I don't do.)

"Really, Chad? _Really_?" Sonny asked. She placed her hands on her hips and gave me an irritated look. "It's just climbing a tree. It won't kill you." She assured me.

Ha, and you also told me that I'll have fun camping.

"Babe, I don't do trees." I laughed, giving her a knowing look.

"Oh, well you better start 'doing' them if you want your stuff back because I am definitely not climbing that tree for you." Sonny said, poking me on the arm.

"Ugh, fine, but if I do not come down unharmed, I am definitely pressing charges on your brothers." I threatened.

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving me and this fat tree. I grabbed the trunk of the tree and heaved myself up. I wrapped my legs around it and pushed further. I grabbed the nearest branch and let go of the trunk. My legs swung around aimlessly around while I held onto the branch for dear life. Okay, maybe climbing a tree isn't as hard as I thought. (It's definitely easier than setting up that damn tent.)

I lifted myself up and sat on the branch, reaching out for my first suitcase. I quickly grabbed it and dropped it down, wincing when I heard it land with a loud thump. (If anything breaks, I think we'll have a bigger problem here.) I crawled over and grabbed my second suitcase, easily pushing down to the floor. Okay, one more suitcase to go and I'll be ready.

The last suitcase was all the way at the top of the tree. (How the hell did those jackasses manage to throw it all the way up there?!) I climbed all the way up to the top branch where my final suitcase rested. I grabbed it effortlessly and smiled. Ha, the three morons lose again! In your face, suckas!

As I was about to drop the suitcase, a bee began to buzz in front of my face. I groaned and swung my suitcase around, trying to shoo the bee away. Apparently, it made the bee even angrier and the freaking thing stung me in the arm! "Ow!" I yelled, dropping my suitcase to grasp my arm. I then lost balance and ended up falling eight feet down. "_OW!_" I wailed once I hit the floor.

I'm in _effing_ pain! _Eff_ that _effing_ tree, and that _effing_ bee, and especially Sonny's mother _effing_ brothers! _Ah!_

"Oh, Chad," Sonny said, bending down in front of me once again. She gave me a half concerned, half annoyed look. I shut my eyes tight while adding pressure onto my arm. Funny, I think I heard three moronic guys laughing. Huh, I wonder who that would be. (More sarcasm. Yay.) "I told you to be careful around here." Sonny sighed, helping me sit up.

"It was the freaking bee's fault!" I protested. "The damn thing stung me!"

"Don't worry, Chad, it's only going to hurt temporarily." Sonny promised me. "Do you want a kiss to make it feel better?" she asked, giving me a small smile. Before I could answer yes, she kissed my arm and my cheek. "All better, baby?" she asked.

"A little," I answered.

Sonny smiled and me and threw her arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry that my brothers are being jerks to you. They're usually really cool and funny." She said. I tried not to roll my eyes as she defended her brothers. I wrapped my good arm around her back and rested my chin on her head.

"They just better be thankful that I'm not allergic to bees or else I would have definitely sued them for their welfare." I muttered angrily.

"Dinner's ready!" Connie announced.

"Come on, Chad! Travis cooked up his best hamburgers!" Sonny said eagerly, pulling me up. I gave Sonny a small smile and followed her to the picnic table. I stared down at the grilled and greasy food, an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Just staring at it made me want to hurl.

Oh God. Now I have to eat the thing these people call food. Help me.


	4. Unbearable Sleep

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! You guys are so awesome. haha. Sorry if it gets lazy towards the end. I just forced myself to write this yesterday. haha.

* * *

Chapter Four  
Unbearable Sleep

**[**Sonny's POV**]**

Ah, Travis's freshly made hamburgers. They were honestly to die for. I eagerly grabbed my plate and squirted ketchup inside of the hamburger before hungrily biting into it, moaning in satisfaction. It was like tasting every piece of heaven in your mouth. Before I took another greedy bite, I glanced at Chad whom was staring at the burgers, looking ready to puke his guts out. I tried not to roll my eyes as I handed him a plate.

"Here, try it, they're really good." I promised with a sweet smile. Chad warily accepted the plate and sniffed the burger first. Then he poked it carefully, a disgusted look on his face. Ugh, what a drama king. "Chad, the thing isn't gonna jump up and try to attack you. It's just food." I assured him. But Chad, being the oh-so stubborn arrogant jerk he is, still refused. He handed the plate back to me with a dramatic groan. "Fine, starve." I smirked.

"Fine, I will." Chad said, narrowing his eyes at me.

And why do I love him again?

I smiled and took another bite into my burger. "Hmm, this burger is _so good_." I said loudly, trying to tempt him into eating it. "I'm so glad I'm eating it since I'm _so hungry_." I continued.

Chad merely rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Oh please. Sonny, if you want me to eat _that_ then you'll have to do a whole lot better that this." he smirked, winking at me before entering his tent and locking himself inside. I furiously bit into my burger and glared at the back of his head as he walked away. Ugh, he annoys me sometimes (most of the time).

I sat down on the picnic table and slowly finished the rest of my burger. I tried to join in with my family members as they caught up merrily with each other, but all I could do was stare continuously at Chad's huge tent. I sighed, feeling half guilty and half aggravated. Why must Chad be so _difficult_? I mean, this was just a burger and he's turning it into a complicated situation.

Suddenly, I heard a loud pop followed by a "Crap!" from Chad's tent. I immediately stood up from my seat and jogged quickly over towards him. Oh God, what did he do this time?

"Chad, are you okay – holy cow." my eyes widened at the sight. I stared down at my feet where the remaining contents of Chad's air mattress rested. He held the air compressor in his hand innocently before throwing it behind his back unsubtly. I gave Chad a look and knelt down to the floor, picking up the scattered pieces of the air mattress. And I can honestly say that I am not surprised.

"Uh, you don't happen to have another air mattress, do you?" Chad asked, smiling.

I smacked his chest. "No, we don't." I answered, irritated.

"Okay, _ow. _Come on, Sonny, you can't possibly be mad at me. If there's someone to blame, it should be you. You know that you shouldn't trust me with an air compressor." Chad said, rubbing the spot where I smacked him.

"Only an idiot would blow up an air mattress, Chad! And how the heck did you even manage to do that?!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa there, calm down." Chad said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Just because we're actors, doesn't mean that we need to make a scene." I rolled my eyes at his _terrible _joke and pushed his arms off of me. (Chad should definitely stick to drama.) It's amazing how his attempts to sooth me just makes me want to rip his head into pieces even more.

Complicated, conceited, irritating, drama snob.

Seriously, _why _do I love him?

"I don't think we have another sleeping bag either." I said, frowning slightly. Chad groaned and rubbed his temples.

"I am _not _sleeping on the floor, Sonny." he declared.

"Then you shouldn't have blown up your air mattress!" I snapped. Chad mumbled incoherent things indignantly while I looked around, trying to find another solution to this ridiculous problem. I caught a glance at Chad's many, many, and I seriously mean _many _blankets and grabbed them, pulling them over. "Since we have nothing else, I guess you'll just have to use your blankets as a bed." I said, setting it up.

"I rather sleep in the crap smelling car." Chad said, frowning.

"Well, it's either you suffocate in that 'crap smelling car' or you simply just sleep on the blankets. Choose wisely." I said, smirking at him.

"Ugh, fine I'll sleep here. If my back aches tomorrow morning, you're paying for my massage when we get back to LA." Chad replied. I shook my head and threw a pillow at him. Chad smirked and leaned into me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "But if you tuck me into bed tonight, I might be able to sleep better." he winked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"Nice try, smooth guy," I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, you know you want me." he teased, placing his lips on mine.

Yeah, but he has no proof of that.

I kissed him back breathlessly. I started giggling uncontrollably as Chad pulled me onto his lap hurriedly and kissed my neck hungrily. I felt him smirk against me, probably thinking that he has me wrapped around his finger. Psh no. I let out a high pitch squeal as he kissed that special spot on my neck that always sent me into laughing hysterics. Curse him for knowing my tickle spot...and for being an amazing kisser. We were actually enjoying ourselves for a moment, but of course, we were interrupted – as usual.

"Sonny, Cooper, get out of the tent!" I heard Ben demand.

I sighed and pulled myself off of Chad while Chad glared furiously at the zipped up door, muttering complaints underneath his breath. I grabbed his hand and slowly led him back to the picnic table where everyone was staring at us either suspiciously (the adults), angrily (the brothers), or just looking grossed out (the cousins, with the exception of Grace).

I glanced at Chad whom was pretending like nothing was going on. He picked up the plate that contained a sloppy burger and eyed it, pretending like he actually intended to eat it. Chad then grabbed a water bottle and twisted it open, drinking it leisurely. He gave me an assured look and I smiled weakly in return. I stared at my family, their eyes not leaving me or Chad even once.

"What were you guys—" before Melanie finished her sentence, I covered her lips with my hand, giving her a warning look. (For her thirteenth birthday, I am getting her irremovable duck tape or a human muzzle within a heartbeat.) Melanie's eyes widened in realization and she pulled her hand off of her lips once again. "Oh my God, you made out with Chad Dylan Cooper! LUCKY!" she squealed. I slapped my forehead and inwardly groaned.

Chad began choking on the water he was drinking. He coughed, trying to breathe. His face was flushed red as he glared at my bigmouth of a cousin. Melanie, who was completely unfazed, continued to squeal girlishly. "Oh my God, tell me about it! Is his lips as luscious and soft just the way the magazines say?" she asked excitedly.

I stared embarrassingly at my cousin while Chad smirked at me. He chuckled silently and took another sip of his water. "Um," I started. Flabbergasted, speechless, wordless, astonished, _mortified_. I seriously didn't know how to respond. I looked at the rest of my family whom was still eyeing me intensely. "I'm hungry! How about some of those burgers?" I said happily, grabbing another burger and stuffing it into my mouth.

"I second that!" Chad replied, taking a bite into one without thinking. He chewed for a full two seconds before his eyes widened, and he rushed over to the nearest bush and barfed into it.

"Why doesn't pretty boy share a tent with us tonight?" Devin offered in a false sweet voice.

"Uh, no it's okay." I answered. I want my boyfriend _alive_, thank you very much.

Chad returned with an uneasy look on his face. He looked like he was ready to run back to the bush and barf even more. Oh gosh. "Please tell me that we have edible food here, _please_." he begged quietly. I gave him a sorry look and patted his arm. The guy looks like he's going to pass out anytime soon. "Oh God," he groaned, plopping down besides me on the picnic table.

"We'll maybe you can have…"

"I am _not _eating any of the food these people brought, Sonny." Chad clarified sternly. I sighed and slumped down into my seat.

One day into camping with Chad Dylan Cooper – six more to go.

--

Night fell quickly after we ate our dinner. (Poor Chad. He actually starved tonight.) We were all huddled around the campfire we made with blankets draped around our bodies. Chad sat uncomfortably on the log besides me and hugged his blanket tightly. He was shivering frantically as he eyed the campfire, probably wishing that he was in the middle of that fire. I used to think that California was just hot, but then I realized that Wisconsin was just hecka cold. (And I think I forgot to warn Chad about the weather here…)

"I am so freaking cold." he whispered unevenly. His teeth chattered as he shook even more. "Isn't there a heater or something?"

"Chad, I hate to break it to you, but nature doesn't have heaters." I told him.

"Screw nature." Chad muttered, frustrated. I wrapped half of my blanket around and leaned against his arm. Chad sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he continued to shake. "I hate you for making me come." He teased with a small smirk (well, small for Chad Dylan Cooper) on his lips.

"Aw, you can't hate me." I giggled.

"Really, Sonny, really?"

I laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"Alright, kiddos, it's time to hit the haystack. We're going to have a full day ahead of us." My Uncle Rodger announced as he carefully doused the campfire with a bucket of water.

I took Chad's hand and stood him up. He was as frigid as ice. Chad was still shivering uncontrollably as I led him to his tent. I hugged onto his waist, trying to add warmth onto him. I heard my brothers snickering from a distance behind us, and it took all of our willpower not to shout anything back. (But isn't the boyfriend supposed to be doing this?! Ugh, Chad, you're such a drama QUEEN.)

"Here's your tent! All nice and warm!" I presented enthusiastically.

Chad glared at me for a moment before he dropped dead on the stack of blankets. "Are you _sure _you rather sleep with Melanie and Grace instead of me tonight?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and lay down besides him – but only for a couple of minutes, I reminded myself. My three brothers would _definitely not _be happy if I spent the night in this tent.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't resist me." Chad chuckled arrogantly.

"I so can! It's just – you're shaking like a wet puppy. I feel bad for you." I stuttered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a wet puppy!" he scoffed.

Chad folded his arms across his chest as we stared up at the plain navy blue ceiling. I blinked at it, bored, and decided to lean up and unzip the hood off. In seconds, the stars were fully revealed to us. I smirked to hear Chad gasp quietly (but frowned once he grabbed my blanket from me and started to bury himself in them).

"Wow, who knew that the stars preferred Wisconsin over California?" Chad joked. "I wish they didn't." he muttered quietly to himself.

"California is one of the most beautiful and famous places in the world, and yet, they're missing out on these gorgeous stars." I whispered. "You may completely _hate_ camping, but you won't hate Wisconsin." I promised as I grabbed onto Chad's hand.

"Eh, I guess." Chad shrugged, though his eyes were still glued onto the skies above us. I laughed and tugged onto my blanket hardly, causing him to roll over a few times. "Ow!" he yelled. "How many times do I have to get hurt today?!" he groaned as he crawled over back to his bed. "You suck, Munroe." he teased, throwing one of his pillows at me.

"Thank you." I giggled, placing a goodnight kiss on his lips. "Well I'll see you when the sun's back up. Goodnight, drama snob." I smiled.

"Good night, diva." he smiled back.

I traveled back to my own tent. I found Grace sleeping soundly while Melanie was on her PSP, looking like she was in some trance. I hoped that she wouldn't notice me, so I can get some sleep. But of course, she realized my arrival. Melanie placed her PSP away and smiled widely (and eagerly) at me. Oh God. Cue the nosy questions.

"So tell me about Chad!" she demanded excitedly.

I shrugged. "There's not really much to say, Mel." Fat lie. What's _not _there to say about Chad Dylan Cooper? But if you get me talking about him, you'll have to listen to my constant complaints about his conceited attitude, big head, and somewhat soulless heart, or even worse: I'll be rambling on and on about the wonders that make Chad Dylan Cooper up. Either way, you'll still suffer.

"Are you kidding me?! Your boyfriend is _Chad Dylan Cooper_! Tell me that that's not amazing. I dare you." she said, folding her arms across her chest.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Melanie, I'm really tired. You know me when I'm sleepy. I really need to sleep." I said. I didn't wait for her to answer me when I collapsed on my sleeping bag and fell into deep slumber. I knew I heard her groan in defeat before I hit dead sleep. Ha.

--

"Sonny, baby," I groaned to feel someone attempting to shake me awake. "Baby, wake up please." I fluttered my eyes open to see a pair of sky blue eyes staring down at me.

"Chad?" I muttered groggily. "It's like something in the morning. I need sleep." I yawned and turned to the other side, not even bothering to wonder how Chad managed to get in here and not wake Melanie or Grace up.

I groaned to feel Chad's arms shaking me. "Sonny, wake up." he whispered as loud as he could. I frowned and tried to stay cemented on my sleeping bag. "If you don't wake up I'll wake this whole entire campsite up instead." he warned gently into my ear. My eyes snapped open and my head shot up.

"Good morning!" I whispered cheerily. "Now what do you want?" I asked, my voice dropping into a low annoyed tone. Chad smirked at me in return. Even in the middle of the morning, he still looked _perfect_. (I wouldn't be surprised if he walked over to our 'crap smelling car' and checked his reflection first before walking over here.)

"I can't sleep." he whispered.

"That's it?!" I hissed. "You woke me up because—"

"Hmm, Sonny?" Melanie mumbled. "Who're you talking to?" she yawned, thankfully still half asleep.

"You're talking to Joe Jonas. He's asking you to marry him." I whispered softly back. Chad clasped a hand over his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. I elbowed his arm and stared at my cousin. She was smiling and snuggling tightly with her pillow.

"Okay," she muttered back. "Hi, Joe," she whispered.

Chad started snickering quietly. I shook my head in aggravation and grabbed his shirt, dragging him silently out of my tent and into his. Once we fully entered his tent, I slapped his arm. Chad winced and grabbed onto it tightly, glaring at me. "Why must you be so violent today?!" he whispered sharply.

"I get cranky when a guy wakes me up before the sun is even up." I replied innocently. "What do you want me to do anyways? Sing you a lullaby?" I offered sarcastically.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Just…stay with me until I fall asleep." he ordered.

I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a disbelieving look. "Are you _scared_?" I asked incredulously.

"What? Pfft, no! It's just…" Chad frowned at me and huffed. "Fine, I'm scared. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now can I go back to my tent?"

"Sonny!" Chad whined.

I groaned and lay down on the blankets besides him. "Alright, close your eyes now and fall asleep quickly or else." I threatened.

"Or else what?" Chad scoffed. I simply threw him a glare. "Good night!" he said quickly before closing his eyes and trying his best to drift off to sleep.

The rest of the night was _hell_.

**3:07 AM**

"Sonny? What was that?" Chad asked worriedly. I groaned in response, trying to get back to sleep. "Did you hear that?" I heard something rustling behind the tents. I looked up to see that the trees were brushing against the fabric. I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"It's a tree. Get over it."

**3:52 AM**

"Holy crap! I think I saw a bear! Run for your lives! It's going to eat us!" Chad panicked frantically. "Oh wait…that's just another tree. Ha, sorry for waking you up again, Sonny,"

Groan.

**4:27 AM**

"Oh my God, ew, it's another deer. Deer are so stupid. It's like all they do is purposely walk to the middle of the highway for you to run them over. They're very suicidal." Chad shivered in distaste. "Oh God. It's coming closer! I think it heard me! It wants to kill me! Sonny, kill it first!"

"You're the guy. You do it." I responded sleepily. I didn't even know what he was talking about.

"And risk my beautiful face? Heck no!"

Ugh.

**5:14 AM**

"Hey, look, the sun is rising! Good, that means that Starbucks has probably opened…wait what time is it?" Chad grabbed a hold of his cell phone then threw it lazily back on his pile of unnecessary beauty products. "Crap, it's only five. Eh, oh well. We got a couple more hours to sleep." He said, smiling at me. I glared at him in return, a burning, seething, wrathful glare. "Oh…I'm sorry for waking you up again, Sonny."

Sigh.

**6:34 AM**

"Ugh, I'm so bored. When does everyone wake up? It's like all they do is sleep." Chad complained. "Oh, it's still before nine. God, this night is so slow." Yes, Chad, yes it truly is. "Oh gross! There's a squirrel on that tree!" he exclaimed. "Where's a rock when you need it?" he huffed.

And I smacked him with my pillow.


End file.
